pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Where am I? (Chapter 41)
Where am I!? is the 41st chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Rufus Barma is found sitting in the library of the Barma estate. He is reading about how when a soul loses its body, it turns into light and begins a journey that lasts one hundred years before a new journey begins. Rufus complains about the text he is reading being hard to translate and how it was placed out of reach, but finally Rufus had found Arthur Barma's memoirs. After Oz's enounter with his father in Sablier, he is once again thrusted into a crazed state. Oz begins to summon B- Rabbit's power again, vowing to destroy everything as the ground beneath his feet begins to shatter. Oz is only brought back to reality when Alice throws a rock at his head. Alice scolds Oz for falling victem to Sablier's illusions so quickly while they eat. Elliot notes that as the black fog is getting thicker inside of The Hole, that it'll be dangerous to stay much longer. Leo objects by saying that Gilbert is still missing, leading Alice to ask Oz what happened. Oz simply says that it was nothing. Oz is surprised when Alice bites his cheek, after seeing a kiss in a book that Sharon showed her and thinking it was biting instead, to make him more energetic and Oz accepts that Alice was using this as a way to help him. Alice explains that she was with Jack but then she heard Oz calling for her, and so she came looking for him. Elliot remarks that the rain is getting harder, but that seems to make Alice happy because it'll wash away all the dust in The Hole. Meanwhile Oz is wondering why he feels so warm and happy in the rain even though he hates it, he finally comes to the conclusion that it's because Alice is there with him and that it is Alice's presence that makes it seem so beautiful. Gilbert comes back to the group, carrying Break on his back. Elliot asks Break if he was injured by the Baskervilles, Break explains that he used too much power and collapsed. Gil then sees that Oz is covered in blood for the first time and begins worrying about him catching a cold and being hurt. Oz responds by kicking Gilbert and telling him that it's his fault that he was so full of anguish. Gil explains that he wanted to punch Xai but he couldn't keep up, to which Oz is thankful because he didn't want Gil to shoot his father. Oz further explains that although it hurts, he's fine because Gil and Alice are here with him. Elliot notices that Pandora has finally caught up with the group and so he asks Break what happened to Lottie and Noise, though Elliot finds Break collapsed on the ground. Break then has a flashback to when he was with Lottie and Noise. Break tells Lottie that she doesn't need to be afraid of him because he won't be hurting her anymore, and that the only reason he did in the first place was because she wouldn't have listened otherwise. As for Noise, there was no other way as she is too reckless and uncontrolled. Break reveals that he feels bad for doing that to Noise after she saved the antidote for Sharon as Echo. Lottie questions Break, but Break explains that Pandora was coming and so he didn't have much time to say what he needed to. Break then asked Lottie to be his friend. Lottie is walking deeper into The Hole, trying to figure out what Break meant. She finally makes it to the Baskervilles' chats with Lottie.]]Door to the Abyss, which is ironically located in Sablier, which is under Pandora's control. Xai is also with her, carrying Noise, though when he reaches the Door, Xai simply drops Noise, not caring what happens to her and Xai asks if Oz had come here. Lottie confirms this and finds it odd as no one outside of the Baskervilles can enter the dimension through the black fog that accumulates in The Hole. She wonders if it's because of Jack's influence, while Xai believes that the truth of the place has just been discovered, though Lottie just shrugs it off as Oz thought that it was all an illusion, just like Glen did. The Door opens and Lottie and Xai stand to meet the newest release from the Abyss, Lily. Lily is relieved to have finally escaped, and asks Lottie how much time had passed. Lottie explains that it has been 100 years and that she was only realeased four years before Lily. Lottie also mentions that what the Baskervilles did 100 years ago is now called The Tragedy of Sablier and that Glen's body was destroyed by Jack, leaving no trace of Glen anywhere to be found, so the Baskervilles are searching for the person who has the fragments of Glen's soul... Rufus and Sheryl are shown having tea, where Rufus explains that after 100 years, a dead person's soul can return to the world of the living. Sheryl is confused about what it is the Baskervilles plan on doing and how they will react to seeing Glen. Rufus then adds that they will be drawn to Glen and therefore know where to find him. Rufus then explains that the Baskervilles can't do such a thing yet as they're already distracted with waking up his sealed soul. Sheryl asks how Rufus could know such a thing, and he explains that Arthur Barma's memoirs are an eye-witness account of the Tragedy of Sablier. Rufus says that the journal's encripted and so he's only been able to decode some of it, but he did find out that Arthur Barma put a curse on Glen's soul by dividing up Jack's body into five pieces, an act that Jack suggested himself, which prevents Glen's soul from returning. Rufus then reveals that the Baskervilles have quietly been searching and that they have found one Seal and are already at it's location... Two Baskervilles are then seen going into the basement of one of the houses in Sablier where they find the seal. Fang then proceeds to destroy the Seal with his sword while Dug stands by... Characters in order of appearance *Sheryl Rainsworth *Jack Vessalius* *Fang *Dug }} Terms Trivia Navigation Category:Manga